


Shooting Star

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like he didn’t like the date, he actually pretty much liked this date when he was home. But here is the thing: he isn’t feeling like home in Tokyo yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Oikawa-chan! My baby!

It wasn’t like he didn’t like the date, he actually pretty much liked this date when he was home. But here is the thing: he isn’t feeling like home in Tokyo yet. He was there since April and in those four months he hadn’t really felt like part of the place. Miyagi was different, calmer, and Tooru doesn’t know how to readjust to the Tokyo Lifestyle. He is trying, of course, but things still seems a bit off. That’s why Tooru didn’t tell anyone about his birthday and was intending to spend the night talking with Iwaizumi at Skype since none of them would go back home in the summer break.

He knows this isn’t fair. His new team is friendly and he knows that they would like to celebrate with him, but he still isn’t comfortable enough to do this and he knows no one will be mad at him if he pretends that he had forgotten his own birthday due to the exams that had happened last week. 

The only one who worries him is Kuroo. He and the tall raven haired guy had become friends since the beginning, bonding quickly because of what the team calls their “Captains way to see the court”. Also Tooru would be lying if he said that he didn’t melt a little when those golden eyes focused on him, because he did, and a month after their first met he gathered Kuroo in a corner at a party and kissed him. Their relationship now was a little bit more than a friendship, they would make out from time to time and Sawamura would frequently say that they look like boyfriends even if they weren’t. Not that Tooru would mind date Kuroo, but they didn’t know each other for so long, even though it feel like they are friends for ages, so it’s a mutual decision that they shouldn’t start dating yet.

Tooru knows that he should tell Kuroo about his birthday, he knows that the other would be upset for not being told about it, but Tooru also knows that Kuroo is too much friendly and would want to throw him a party. It’s hard to him to take the decision of not talking to the middle blocker about his birthday because he wants to spend the day with Kuroo, but with Kuroo alone. But he also thinks it would be mean of him to exclude the rest of the team in that way. So he decided to not saying anything to anyone and to deal with whatever would come after.

“Hey, Iwa-chan!”, he smiles and waves to the webcam when Iwaizumi answered the call. “Hey, Shittykawa. Happy birthday!”, Iwaizumi smiles at him, and he looks tired as hell,” How was your day?”

“Thank you! Boring, as always, Wednesday is the day of the boring classes. But practice was alright.”, he smiles and Iwaizumi nods because it’s not the first time that Tooru complains about his Wednesday’s classes, so it’s nothing new, “ And yours? Did you manage to finish your essay? You look tired, you should sleep, you know?”, Tooru frowns, worried, but Iwaizumi only waves his hand in dismiss.

“I’m alright, stop worrying about this. And yes, I finish the essay, but I could have done it better, honestly. “, Iwaizumi sighs, reaching for something out of the screen. “You’re my best friend, it’s my duty to worry about you.”, Tooru complains, taking a bite of the milk bread that he was about to eat before Iwaizumi had answered, “You can do it better next time, I’m sure you did alright. “

“You can worry about me another day. Today it’s your birthday, you should worry about yourself. “, Iwaizumi smiles and Tooru pokes his tongue at him, but smiling nonetheless, “Talking about your birthday, your mom called me to ask if I knew about you because she wasn’t able to talk with you. She said your phone was off.”. Tooru frowns with this information, reaching for his phone and unlocking it to go see his missed calls, “There’s nothing here. Maybe she forgot to put the code before my number again. I’ll call her later.”

“Call her now. I’m out of tea, I’ll make some while you call her.”, Iwaizumi says, getting up when Tooru nods and walking out of the screen. He taps the screen quickly, pressing the call button and the waiting until his mother finally pick up the phone, “ Mom? Hi! Is everything alright? Hajime said you were having problems to call me today. Did you forgot to put the code before the number again?”, Tooru smiles, opening a new tab in his browser to log in the facebook.

“Tooru! Happy Birthday!”, his mom almost screams in joy for finally being able to talk with him, “I’m fine, son, and you? I didn’t! It wasn’t just me, your father and your sister weren’t able to call you neither.”, she said and he knows she was pouting now. “I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.”, he smiles to the screen as he read the birthday messages in his timeline, “ Maybe something happened with my phone today. Are they at home now?”

“That’s good. Will you go out to celebrate?”, he could hear she wandering by the house and a quick check in the clock make him know that she was doing the dinner, “No, no. Your father is still at work and your sister went to drive Takeru to his summer camp a few hours ago and didn’t return yet. I think she stopped by some of her friends’ house.”, Tooru nods even that she wasn’t able to see him. Iwaizumi was back at his chair, blowing the steam that was coming out his cup of tea.

“No, I’ll just stay home. I’m not feeling in the mood to go out today.”, he explains, closing facebook to open the webcam screen at full screen, “ So I’ll call them latter, alright? I’ll let you make the dinner now, mom. And I’ll check up what happened with my phone, don’t worry.”

“Send her a kiss.”, Iwaizumi says after take a sip of his tea and Tooru smiles at him.

“Hajime is sending you a kiss, mom.”, he said, laughing softly at the sight of Iwaizumi grimacing when he burned his lips in the cup. “Okay, son, and eat something you too. Send Hajime a kiss too!”, she said fondly. 

“I’m eating now, stop worrying. Bye mom, love you.”, he smiles at the phone when he heard her sighing as she knows he wasn’t really eating. “I love you too, Tooru. Happy birthday, my son.”

“I’m pretty sure milk bread wasn’t what she was talking when she said you should eat.”, Iwaizumi says when Tooru turn off his phone. “What her eyes can’t see, het heart can’t feel.”, Tooru answers, eating another piece of the bread in stubbornness. 

“You’re really awful. “, Iwaizumi says with no bite, “So you’ll really not tell anyone about your birthday and just stay at home like an armadillo inside his den?”. They had this conversation a few days ago when Tooru said he would let his birthday pass in blank this year, because as much as Iwaizumi wants to respect Tooru’s decision, he also wasn’t very fond of the idea of the setter being locked alone, because he knows too well Tooru’s self-destructive obsessions. 

“Yes, I will. I’m fine, Iwa-chan, don’t worry.”, Tooru says in a calm tone, because he knows what is worrying his best friend, “ I had already choose some movies and I need to sleep early anyways, tomorrow is still Thursday, so I can’t stay up late or I’ll mess up my sleep schedule.”

“ That’s true.”, Iwaizumi nods, “ We should call Makki and Mattsun too, then at least we can make you a skype party”. Tooru laughs with fond, because it always fulfill him with fondness when Iwaizumi show how much of a gummy bear he can be, “ They are probably having sex now, Iwa-chan. I don’t want to cockblock anyone.”

“You cockblocked me all the time and those two too! I have the right to cockblock them.”, Iwaizumi frowns, crossing his arms and Oikawa just laughs more. “It’s because we didn’t like your ex-girlfriend.”, Tooru answers simply and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “I’ll introduce you to one of Tetsu-chan’s friends, you’ll like him, I’m sure.”

Before Iwaizumi could answer, someone knocks in Tooru’s door. Both of them looked to the door behind Tooru’s chair with curiosity, and he get up to answer. It was one of his neighbors, he’s sure, because no one had called him in the intercom to him to unlock the entrance door. Tooru opens the door, melting quickly as he met intense golden eyes and cat-like smirk. “What the fuck, did you summon him or something?”, Iwaizumi asks, because at Tooru’s door, dressed as always in all black, smelling deliciously as wood and fire, was Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Hi to you too, Iwa-chan.”, Kuroo smirks and Iwaizumi just rises his middle finger to the raven haired man, “Always so gentle.”, Kuroo winks and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but he was smiling. “ Can you two stop eye fucking? You’re mine. And I want to Iwa-chan to met Keiji-chan. You two can give up on each other.”, Tooru pouts, giving Kuroo space to enter the small apartment. 

“Oh yeah, I would love to see Iwaizumi and Akaashi interacting. “, Kuroo agrees as he enters and Tooru smiles victorious. “I don’t trust you two, so no. I’ll not met anyone.”, Iwaizumi cuts them and Tooru pouts.

“ Are you sure?”, Kuroo takes out his phone, starting to typing there. He pokes Tooru’s waist with his other hand, “I need you to go somewhere with me. Go change.”, he says as he walks to the computer, showing the screen to the webcam. Iwaizumi’s eyes get wide for a split second before he straightens up, “It’s not just because he’s unfairly beautiful that I’ll agree with meeting him.”

“Are you showing him Keiji-chan?”, Tooru asks and Kuroo nods, “ And where are we going?”, he asks after but Kuroo dismiss him softly. “Just dress yourself warmly.”, Kuroo answers and Tooru pouts, knowing too well that Kuroo wouldn’t let him know what they would do even if he tries to woo him with puppy eyes. Apparently Kenma and Akaashi had make Kuroo insensitive to this kind of tactics.

So Tooru went to his bedroom to get change, letting Kuroo and Iwaizumi talking in the living room. He was grateful that those two had become really friendly with each other, but Tooru supposes that it’s because Kuroo is really easy to deal. It makes things easy to him, because he really likes Kuroo and wouldn’t know how to deal with the situation if the middle blocker and the ace didn’t like each other for some reason. He quickly discovers that they actual get along pretty well, and will pair up against Tooru any time that he start to not take care of himself in the proper way. This was one of the things that make he feel like he knows Kuroo forever and not just for four months, even Makki and Mattsun liked him already, although they hadn’t met him yet, but they are always joining forces to bother Tooru on facebook.

“Kuroo, no!”, He hears Iwaizumi almost screams, “Kuroo, yes!”, was the answer, followed by a laugh and a groan. Tooru walks back to the living room, finding Kuroo in his chair with a satisfied smile, like a cat that had hunted a big fat bird, and Iwaizumi in the screen with his face burrowed in his hands. “What have you done?”, Tooru asks with an amused expression.

“I send his profile to Akaashi.”, Kuroo answers, grinning so widely that he was looking like the Cheshire Cat. Tooru couldn’t help but laugh when Iwaizumi groans pitifully, knowing too well that he must be dying with embarrassment. “Let me know if he answers you. “, Tooru said happily and Kuroo get up from the chair.

“I hate you both.”, Iwaizumi answers before sighing and looking up from his hands, “Please, use condoms, I’m not ready to deal with a pregnant Tooru yet.”, he asks and Kuroo guffaws. “Iwa-chan! Bye!”, Tooru pouts and Iwaizumi smirks. They say good bye and soon Iwaizumi ends the call, Tooru turning off his computer after and walking to the door where Kuroo was waiting him.

“Will you let me know where we will go? “, He asks and Kuroo only shakes his head, walking out the apartment, “You’re mean.”

“I am and you like it.”, Kuroo smirks and Tooru couldn’t deny this fact. They walk to the elevator and soon they were walking out the building. Kuroo leads to the parking lot, to a black car the he unlocks pressing a button in the key chain. “Since when do you have a car?”, Tooru asks surprised and Kuroo opens the door to him. “Since I entered college. It’s not my fault that you like to go out to drink.”, He answers simply, stealing a quick peck as Tooru pass through him.

“It does make sense.”, Tooru agrees, sitting down and putting the seat belt. Kuroo walks around the car, taking the driver seat and putting his belt too. Soon he was taking the car out of the parking space and driving away from their building. “You can choose the music if you don’t put any of those electronic garbage that you and Bokuto like to hear”, Kuroo says and Tooru pouts, but nods and reaches for the radio.

It took him a few minutes to settle the radio station, opting for one who was playing old rock music, the ones he knows Kuroo likes. Tooru distracts himself looking through the window, the lights from Tokyo still making him feels like he was going to get blind someday. He feels Kuroo’s big hand in his thigh, a few fingers above his knee, his thumb caressing softly Tooru’s bad knee. Kuroo knows about the lesion and the physiotherapy, he’s always careful with his knee and never let Tooru overwork the lesion or lose a physiotherapy session. Yaku, Kuroo’s high school friend and their team libero, says Kuroo was pretty much the mother of their team and that’s why he acts like this. Tooru never complains, because he likes the feeling of having someone to take care of him.

He doesn’t notice that they were driving out of Tokyo until he misses the lights, and looking to their surroundings he saw small houses and not tall buildings. He turns up to Kuroo to ask again where are they going, but the sight of the cat-like man quietly humming the music while driving was too soothing to him to disturb. Tooru decided to relax against the seat, closing his eyes and letting Kuroo’s soft hums drives him toward a quick nap. 

“Tooru?”, Kuroo’s voice brings him back to the awake kingdom, “We’re here, wake up.”, Tooru blinks slowly when he fells a large hand passing through his fluffy locks. He mumbles something and Kuroo laughs, walking out of the car and opening the trunk. Tooru is fully awake now, and looking around he sees that they are in some sort of a beach. He doesn’t recognize where it is and because he had been sleeping, he also don’t know how much time they took to get here. He steps out the car, closing the door and hugging himself because of the cold breeze, “Cold.”, he mumbles, walking to Kuroo.

“ I told you to dress up warmly, didn’t I?”, he smiles, closing the trunk and adjusting the backpack in his shoulder, extending his hand to the setter. “I know…”, Tooru pouts, holding Kuroo’s hand and letting him leads the way in the direction of the sea. They could already hear the waves, and a look over the extension of the beach let Tooru see other people in there. 

“There are people here. Tetsu-chan, what are we doing here?”, He asks again, hugging the middle blocker’s arm. “Can’t you hold your curiosity a little, babe?”, Kuroo asks softly and Tooru sighs and nods. Kuroo find a good spot in the sand, letting Tooru go to set up some things in the ground. Two thick blankets in the ground and another one so they could cover themselves, he also take out the backpack two bento, some soda and a few sweets.

“Come here.”, Kuroo calls, reaching out to grab Tooru’s hand and bring him near the blankets, “Take out your shoes…”, he said and Tooru complies. As both had taken out their shoes, they sat down in the middle of the blankets, Kuroo adjusting the remain blanket on their legs. The middle blocker reaches for the sodas, giving Tooru one after opening it, open the other one for himself. Tooru leans against Kuroo’s arm, honestly not caring about what they were doing there anymore. It was good this way.

“Oh!”, the setter exclaims, his chestnut eyes wide open, “Did you…. Did you saw that?”, he asks, turning his face to the other. He was looking to where the sky meets the sea and he swears he saw a shooting star. Kuroo only smiles fondly, gently turning Tooru’s face up to the sky by his chin. 

Tooru gasps, widening his eyes even more because he could see shooting stars crossing the amazingly clear sky. “Happy birthday.”, Kuroo whispers softly in his ear, turning his head up to see the sky too. Tooru blushes, his heart pounding hurtfully against his chest. He reaches for Kuroo’s hand, intertwining their fingers so he could demonstrate without a word how much he appreciates that. Kuroo kisses his temple, hugging him tightly against his chest and Tooru just leans into the contact, sighing contently and moving his attention to the stars again.

They stay in silence for a while, watching the shooting stars and enjoying the comfortable position that they had manage to pull. Tooru was the first one to break the silence, “How did you know it was my birthday?”, he moves his eyes away from the sky to look to the other’s chin. “The fun part of being friend with your best friend is that as much as you want to hide something from me, he’ll end up telling me if it’s not a huge secret.”, Kuroo looks down, smiling gently.

“I’m sorry for not telling you, Tetsu… “, He shrugs, but Kuroo smiles and kisses his temple gently. “Its okay, Iwaizumi explained to me. “, Kuroo leans in and kisses him softly in the lips, “But I would appreciate if you tell me if you’re not comfortable with something…”

“I didn’t want to bother you….”, Tooru whispers against the other’s lips.

Kuroo decided against answer, instead of it he catch Tooru’s lips to himself, initiating a slow and deeper kiss. Tooru follows the taller man’s lead, clutching his hands against Kuroo’s chest, holding his shirt to pull him closer. One of Kuroo’s hands find place in Tooru’s waist, holding it firmly enough to make the setter sighs deeply against the kiss. They broke the kiss with slow pecks, resting their foreheads together.

“I like you so much….”, Tooru mumbles, chestnut eyes full with fondness. He could feel Kuroo’s smile against his lips and see the same smile in the golden eyes sparkling fixed in his own. “You have no idea of how much I like you, Tooru.”, Kuroo whispers against the setter lips, kissing him again. Maybe he was starting to feel like home, after all there’s no home without a cat.

 

 

**BONUS:**

_A new message from “Iwaizumi Hajime”. (20:37)_  
\- I’m sorry for Kuroo bothering you about me.

 _Akaashi Keiji said: ( 20:40)_  
\- He didn’t. I was the one who asked him for your profile.

 _Iwaizumi Hajime said: (20:40)_  
\- You what?!

 _Akaashi Keiji said: (20:41)_  
\- You’re hot and pretty and I really really like your arms. So I asked him for your contacts.

 _Akaashi Keiji said: (20:57)_  
\- I’m sorry, I stepped out of the line.

 _Iwaizumi Hajime said: (21:00)_  
\- I’ll be in Tokyo next month. Do you want to go out?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if they are out of character, because I don't usually see Oikawa as aspoiled annoying brat, so yeah....  
> Also, maybe I'll write the Iwaizumi x Akaashi date as another fic. Tell me if you want this.
> 
> You can also talk Haikyuu!! to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
